


Always

by develish1



Series: Assorted Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/pseuds/develish1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew when he woke up he'd be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for [beachy_geek](http://beachy-geek.livejournal.com/profile). Un-beta'd

He knew when he woke up he'd be alone.

It was always that way. They both had responsibilities that couldn't be pushed aside for long, no matter what they might wish. So he knew he'd never be able to stay very long.

So as he snuggled closer to his lover, sated and comfortable, and began to slowly fall asleep, he focused on the comforting sound of two heart beats, and let his mind drift. He wasn't sad. He knew those hearts beat for him, always.

He knew when he woke up he'd be alone. But he knew he'd be back.

**Author's Note:**

> _Please, do NOT reproduce this work in any format without the author's permission._


End file.
